


The Graveyard Shift.

by TheDancingDragon81



Series: Hello! I'm your homeland. [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffee Shop, College student OC, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Nation meeting his people, terrible coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDragon81/pseuds/TheDancingDragon81
Summary: Ally is just your average college student, working all the shifts she can to pay her bills. With an angry manager, and an hour left until she clocks off, who better to bring a real smile to her face than Hot Blonde- Aka America. Shameless ogling and flirting from a bored and slightly sleep deprived college student.





	The Graveyard Shift.

This was... This was weird.

 

Today had started out simple. Ally had come into work with a big smile plastered on her face, ready to start the day. Her manager had screeched at her for showing up late (Like Usual), but she'd simply shrugged it off and knuckled down, (Also like usual) and now she was hard at work creating caffeinated miracles and warming up pumpkin spice bagels in the half-broken microwave. Creating miracles for those poor poor souls with demonic bosses working 36-hour shifts.

 

Okay, so maybe her job wasn't that special, and maybe she was only the barista for a coffee shop that hardly anyone actually remembered the name of, (If she didn’t work there 5 times a week Ally probably would’ve forgotten it too) but Ally had always liked to think that in her own special way she was helping to make the world a better place- just like her grandmother had when she was a nurse, saving lives in WW2.   
  


It didn’t matter that all she was actually doing was plastering a fake smile on her face and serving pre-cooked food, cheap lattes and plastic cutlery.

  
Nope, life had been just as it normally was- as boring and as uneventful as ever.  

 

Though as a college student struggling to pay her bills and her tuition Ally would take whatever she could get.

 

Clearing her throat to get the attention of the admittedly attractive young man in front of her, Ally once again recited her lines like the  _ diligent _ and  _ enthusiastic _ employee that she was. (Even though she was stuck working what her fellow employee called the ‘graveyard’ shift)

 

"Hello there sir, welcome to Rusty's! What can I get for you today?"

 

The Blonde looked up from peering into the display case and  _ gosh she’s dead, isn’t she _ ? There is no way. No way that this handsome example of American eye-candy wasn’t taken and was actually standing in front of her counter at 3 am in the gosh darn morning.

 

No wait, Ally wasn’t doing him justice. He wasn't  _ just  _ handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous! 

 

And that grin! That boyish grin directed solely at her-  _ Pinch her now, she was swooning again, wasn't she? _

 

"I'd like a grilled beef hamburger and your largest cola please miss!"

 

_...What? _

 

Ally offered hot-glasses-wearing-guy a polite but bemused frown.  _ Maybe she’d heard wrong?  _ So, like the wonderfully polite person she is, Ally smiles and tries to hide her confusion.

 

"I'm very sorry sir but we don't have those here, we only serve the items located on our menu- which is right here-” Ally waved her hand towards the pile of laminated paper menus

 

“-or there are also the specials on the board right in front of you."

 

Ally tried her best not to shrink in self-disgust as her manager gave her the stink-eye for upsetting a customer  _How dare she upset this perfect specimen of humanity-_ and tried to appease the suddenly crestfallen Blonde.

 

"We do have some ham-salad sandwiches if you would like something on the go?"

 

The blonde bombshell sighed comically before he immediately perked right back up- blinding smile once again on his face.  _ Wow, he changes mood pretty fast. _

 

"Well if that's the case then I guess I'll just need a cup of your strongest coffee! After all, a hero can't be picky about what he eats!" 

 

He struck a pose. An actual, honest to god, pose. Ally was dead, this confirms it she didn’t have the imagination to make him up. (The soul-sucking pursuit of all things legal studies had that effect on people) It’s a shame really, he was so adorable.

 

Okay so maybe he was a  little weird but  _ seriously, _ this was the most entertaining encounter that she'd had all day. Scratch that. All week!

 

Giggling a little at his antics, Ally went about creating his order, sliding the cheap throwaway cup over the counter, she gave him a blinding  _ genuine _ smile of her own along with a pretty flirtatious wink if she did say so herself.

  
  
“Here you go Handsome, some bitterness to balance out your natural sugar.”

 

She watched him as he fumbled through the pockets of his hoodie, clearly searching for that extra change loose in his pockets.  _ Been there. Been there many times. _

 

Deciding to take it easy on her fellow college student, Ally put the order down as paid. She'd just take it out of her own pay later anyway- it wasn't the first time that her sympathetic male-loving heart had given out freebies. (If all of the guys around here, looked like blondie then it definitely wouldn't be the last.)

 

"Double-shot espresso with whipped cream and with a metaphorical cherry on top, because we don’t… actually, have any cherries...  It’s on the house, your pose has been the most entertaining thing I've seen all night… er, morning."

 

The guy gave her another zealous thumbs-up as he thanked her profoundly, taking the cup (The one with her number slyly written in permanent marker on the side) he offered her a wave as he swaggered out the door.

 

"You're the best barista ever! Seriously thank you! You're my hero!"

 

He probably didn't even realise just how happy that sentence made her.  _ Shoot! _   _D_ _ idn’t even get his name. _

 

* * *

 

 

Alfred smiled to himself as he walked down some little street in Brooklyn, jacket warm against the early morning chill, sipping his drink as he walked. 

 

The coffee quality sucked but at least the barista had been friendly- if a little flirty. He couldn’t blame her for that though, heroes are the best after all.

 

( _ She was one of his though, so her awesomeness level was already pretty high) _

 

America loved his people. They were his, just as the English were Arthur's and the Russians were Ivan's. 

 

 _They_ were what kept him going every day, not the cheap caffeinated trash he held in his hand. _Cola was so much better._

 

Stifling a laugh he spied the girl's- _ Ally's _ name and number scrawled on the back of his cup.

 

Alfred made a mental note to call her later. Maybe he could find a better place for her than some overpriced coffee shop off main street, reaching for his phone he wondered whether Meredith was hiring- Extraction Lab might not serve the best coffee in America (although it does serve the most expensive) but it was close enough to home and the pay would be ten times better at least.

 

He would put in a good word, after all he was her nation, which made her his responsibility.

 


End file.
